Take the Pain Away
by rockstar1212
Summary: While roller-skating, Dana gets hurt. Bad. Who will be there to help her? Who will think of a way to take her pain away? DL, slight ML, CZ, Noc. One shot!


**AN: Okay guys, here's a oneshot. Let me explain this idea a little, today I went to my cousin's birthday party. We were roller-skating and I fell, hard, and hurt my tailbone. We don't think it's broken but we didn't go to the doctor either. I can almost walk without holding it, yea it's that bad. Alright, so this came to my head on the rather long ride home. (it's actually only like 10 minutes home, but when you are sitting on a sore tailbone it seems like forever.) And for further reference for you guys(in case it happens to you), ICE makes it hurt worse. Heat will be your best friend, okay. I'm finished now. **

**WARNING: If this story sucks, don't blame me, blame the person that invented roller skates. Those things should have a warning label. 'note: can cause pain'. Haha. Okay, I'm seriously done now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 and I defiantly do not own roller skates. (last time, honest).**

**--**

**(Dana's POV)**

Today is a crappy day. It's raining, and there is nothing to do. It's just me, Zoey, Lola, Chase, Michael and Logan sitting in the lounge, watching the rain. Zoey sighs and looks around at us.

"We need something to do." Lola says, before Zoey can.

"I was just about to say that. But what? It's raining." Zoey sighs again, hitting her head against the back of the couch.

"We could…" Nicole starts, but realizes she has nothing.

"Let's go check out that new roller-skating rink. I heard it's fun." Logan suggested. Everyone shrugged and stood up.

"We better go change. We aren't exactly dressed for roller-skating." Zoey said, as she and us girls followed her to 101. "Be back in a few."

--

Ten minutes later, the we were back in the lounge. Zoey was in blue capris that were loose and a blue loose t-shirt. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she wore a pair of blue Air Forces. Nicole had on a pink skirt, a pink t-shirt and pink Air Forces with her hair in a bun. Lola had decided on purple track pants and a purple PCA shirt. She wore purple Air Forces and her hair was pulled in two high braids. I wore black shorts that came to my knees and a red tank top. Red Air Forces were on my feet and my hair was pulled into a high ponytail, unlike Zoey's low one.

We opened the door and took off running to the new rink, which was about a three minute walk from our dorm. We made it there in record time, one and a half minutes. We headed over to get our skates.

When we all finally had our skates on, and our shoes were in the hands of the person behind the desk, we sat on a bench, watching the other kids. Nicole was complaining that she didn't know how to skate and that she would just watch. Chase explained that he hadn't skated since he was ten, and wasn't sure if he remembered how. I knew how to skate, as did Logan, Zoey, and Michael. Lola said she had never skated before and didn't know what to think. Michael told Lola he would teach her, and they took off. Lola was pretty shaky at first but she seemed to get it.

Chase went off after Michael and Lola, laughing at Michael. Mike was trying to skate backwards so he could instruct Lola, and that wasn't working so well for him. Zoey took hold of Nicole's hand and led Nicole to the floor, telling Nicole to watch her. Zoey ended up pulling Nicole across the floor, while Nicole screamed every time someone came to close to her. I laughed, and Logan looked at me.

"Are you gonna skate?" He asked, "Or do you know how, is the better question?

"Yes I am, and yes, I know how to skate. I'm not Nicole." I rolled my eyes and stood. As I started to find my balance, I noticed Logan standing next to me.

"Wanna race?"

"Not really." I said, and then took off.

I skated with ease up to Nicole and Zoey, who were now on the ground. Nicole had fell, taking Zoey with her. I laughed at them, and Nicole frowned at me. I held out my hand, and attempted to pull her up. Once she was on her feet, I helped Zoey, which was easier. Zoey looked at me with pleading eyes and I nodded.

"Nicole, do you want to come skate with me?"

"No. I wanna stay with Zoey." Nicole answered, grabbing Zoey's arm.

"Fine. Let's go." With that, Zoey began pulling Nicole around the rink once again. Logan came up behind me and grabbed me.

I lost my balance and fell backwards, taking Logan down with me. I laughed and he frowned.

"Get off me." He said, and I stood up. I held out my hand, and pulled him up.

"Don't do that." I hit his arm and he almost fell again. I grabbed him and steadied him.

"Thanks." I nodded, and skated off. He was right behind me.

The DJ came over the microphone and announced that it was time for couples skating only. Everyone in our group sat down on a bench, except Lola and Michael. They could get away with it, because they were skating together, but we knew they were not a couple. Some boy came over and offered to help Nicole skate while not as many people were out there. She frowned and asked if he'd seen how bad she was. He nodded, but said he was just as bad. He took her hand and they started off. They are only about three feet from us now and have fell twice. Nicole is happy though, and they are both laughing.

Chase got up the nerve to ask Zoey if she wanted to skate with him, and then they were off. It was just Logan and I now. They turned on my favorite song and I started bobbing along with the music. Logan must've noticed this because he was watching me.

"You wanna skate with me, Dana?"

"Why?" I wasn't trying to be rude, I was just curious.

"Geez, sorry. I was just asking." He looked away, but I could've swore he looked hurt.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude." He rolled his eyes and looked anywhere but at me.

I stood up and went right in front of him. He looked up at me, as I held out my hand. I smiled a little, and he took my hand. We skated out to the middle where no one really was at. He took my hands and started skating in circles, pulling me with him. We were laughing, and people were watching us. He let go of my hands, and I stumbled backwards. His eyes got big and he tried to grab me, but I was already falling. Everyone gasped, and Zoey started towards me. I hit the ground, hard. I felt like everyone I had ever met had just fell on me.

Pain seethed through my whole body, as I fell on my back. I closed my eyes and let the pain absorb me. It hurt so bad. I heard voices, and I could pick out Nicole's the easiest. I heard that the music had stopped, so I knew everyone was looking at me. I listened to what they were saying, as I tried not to think about the pain. 'Is she okay?', 'What do we do?', 'Should we call an ambulance?', 'That had to hurt.'. The last voice was Nicole's.

I managed to pull my hands up to my face, and I opened my eyes. I was crying. The first face that came into view was Logan's. He was bent down on the floor, leaning over me. I then saw Zoey, Nicole, and Lola, with worried looks. Chase and Michael, I noticed were behind them.

"Are you okay, Dana?" Logan asked, and I nodded. I tried to stand up but I couldn't. I looked back at Logan and he raised his eyebrows as if to say 'are you sure you're okay' and I shook my head.

"1 to 10, rate the pain." Lola told me, and I thought about it.

"9." I breathed and everyone gasped. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew I was being carefully picked up. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Logan. His skates were off and he was back in his street shoes, and he had picked me up bridal style. Zoey and Lola untied my skates and pulled them off. Logan started walking and it hurt, even though he was carrying me. "Where are we going?"

"The hospital. Zoey has your shoes and stuff." I nodded as I looked ahead of us. It was raining still. Lola ran up and threw her coat over me, so I wouldn't get wet. They were all right behind us.

--

We finally got to the hospital, or the emergency room actually. I'm getting x-rayed, and I can't stand, because it hurts. **(Okay, I didn't have any of this done, so I winging it here)** I was sent to a room in the ER and told to wait here. Finally, Zoey and the girls came in.

"Dana. The doctor told us you broke your tailbone. You can't do anything for awhile." I nodded, and sighed. No more basketball for me. "Logan wants to see you, if that's okay." I nodded again, and they left to get Logan.

Two minutes later, the door opened with Logan standing there. I was lying down, because I couldn't sit up it hurt so bad. I turned my head and noticed he closed the door but was still standing in front of it. "You can come in." I whispered, and he nodded.

He walked over to me and looked at me. "I'm sorry, Dana. This is my fault. I never shouldn't of let go of you without warning."

"It's alright, Logan. It wasn't anyone's fault. It could've happened to anyone." He shook his head and I held out my hand. He took it and looked at me. "I just need a friend right now, okay. Not people telling me how sorry they are. I broke my tailbone, Logan. Everyone is sorry. But that doesn't change the fact that I can't play basketball this season does it?"

--

It been four days since my accident, and Logan has been staying out of class with me. He gets stuff for me, since I can't actually move. We're sitting on the couch right now, watching a movie. I don't know what it is, because I'm not watching it. I'm thinking about how I could've possibly stopped myself from falling. I know I couldn't have, but I wish I had been able to.

"You need anything, Dana?" Logan asks, breaking my thoughts. I sigh loudly. He asks me that all the time.

"You wanna know what I need Logan, do you really?" He nods and I continue. "I need…something to make this pain go away." I starting to cry again, but I don't stop. "You have no idea what this feels like. I can't do anything. I can't even get a drink by myself. I….I need something…anything….to make the pain stop."

"I have an idea." Logan says softly.

"What is it?" I asked, and Logan looks at me. He leans in and kisses my lips lightly. He moves closer to me and puts his arms around me. I don't feel the pain right now, because all I feel is this kiss. I put my arms around his neck and pull him closer, since I can't move any closer to him. We pull away after about a minute, and I sigh. The pain is back. "Logan, how did you…I don't….the pain stopped…but now it's back." I whisper, and he smiles.

"So does that mean if I keep kissing you, the pain will stay away?" He says it playfully, but somehow, I think he's serious.

I smile at him, and look right in his eyes. "Maybe." That's all I say, and then we are kissing again. We are making out, and Zoey and the gang come in. We pull away long enough for Logan to explain that he is 'taking my pain away'.

"You know," Logan asked me later, "If you were my girlfriend, I could kiss you all the time."

"So?"

"So, do you wanna go out with me?" I nod, and he kisses me again.

Once again, he takes all the pain away from me, for that amount of time. I know as soon as we pull apart, the pain will be back, but for right now, I just want to enjoy my first official kiss to my new boyfriend.

**AN: Gosh, that wasn't half as bad as I expected. So, it's DL. Who cares? This site is being invaded with QL!! Even though I like QL, I just can't find it in me to write anything with Quinn and Logan like that. I've been trying to go for different couples, but they always end up DL, it seems. Review, please. It'll make me feel better, because I'm laying here on my bed with my laptop writing something for you guys when I could be using the heating pad my mom had. I know, I'm so nice.**

**-Breanna**


End file.
